The present invention relates to a push button panel for an elevator.
The calls used to operate an elevator are usually given by pressing push buttons placed at the landings and in the elevator cars. The signal issued by a push button is transmitted directly, or after processing, to the elevator control system, which generally returns feedback information concerning receipt of the call in the form of an indication via the push button itself or a signaling device placed near it. This call acknowledgement signal given as feedback information is often issued by means of a signal light. In practical solutions, the push buttons for an elevator can be implemented in various ways and, in normal conditions and if properly used, the solutions employed generally work without problems.
In certain elevators and certain situations, incorrect or even violent treatment of the push buttons becomes a problem. Deliberate vandalism directed at push buttons or associated equipment, besides damaging the equipment in question, may cause disturbances in the whole elevator system. Such a disturbance is produced e.g. by a damaged landing call device stuck in a position where it sends a continuous call signal. Push buttons are also jammed with chewing gum, sticks, tape etc. so that they remain continuously on. The structures and materials of conventional push buttons are seldom designed to withstand abnormal service conditions.
There are several known solutions in this field which aim at solving the problem referred to above and producing push buttons capable of withstanding rough treatment and exceptionally difficult service conditions. However, the existing solutions are expensive and complicated.